Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fire pit grills. More specifically, the present invention relates to a grill adapted to be disposed within a fire pit having a plurality of adjustable cooking grates. The cooking grates can be independently raised or lowered so as to place some grates closer to the flames within the fire pit than others. In this way, a user can cook various types of food simultaneously using a single grill device by adjusting the cooking grates to different heights.
Many people enjoy grilling food because of the ease of preparation and unique taste imparted on food when grilled. Grilling is particularly popular during periods of warm weather so that people can spend time outside and enjoy the outdoors while cooking their food. Further, grilling allows a user to easily monitor the food as it cooks, and food can be prepared quickly due to the high temperatures achieved by the grill.
However, conventional grills provide a limited surface area on which food can be cooked. Further, the entire surface area of the grill is generally heated to a single temperature. Many people often grill various food items in order to provide a selection for themselves or their guests. Because different food items need to be cooked at different temperatures, the user must generally prepare one food at a time, and adjust the temperature or the cooking grates in order to cook another food item. Further, the limited surface area prevents the user from cooking a large amount of food at a single time. Thus, the user must prepare food in a slow manner, and prepare different food items one by one. This prevents the person from being able to serve all the food at a single time, and requires the user to operate the grill for a longer period of time.
Many people use fire pits to contain a fire within an enclosed area. Fire pits allow users to quickly and easily start a well-controlled fire that will not spread out of the pre-defined area. People may dispose a cooking grate over the fire pit in order to allow the flames to cook the food placed on the cooking grate. However, such grates are not readily adjusted, and provide only a single surface on which food can be cooked. Thus, similar to a grill, the food on the cooking grate is subject to a single temperature that is not readily adjusted.
The present invention provides an adjustable fire pit grill device comprising an elongated central post disposed in an upright, vertical orientation. The first end of the elongated central post is secured in the ground within the fire pit and the second end extends out of the fire pit. The central post comprises a plurality of elongated channels thereon that extend between the first end and the second end. A cooking grate is disposed within each of the elongated channels and each cooking grate is adapted to slide along the length of the elongated channel in which it is disposed. In this way, a user can position each cooking grate at a different height along the central post. The cooking grates are preferably shaped as squares, rectangles, or sections of a circle, and are arranged around the central post so as to form a square, a rectangle, or a circle.
Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to fire pit grill devices. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. These devices generally relate to fire pits having cooking grates or grill plates secured thereon. The following is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
One such device, U.S. Patent Application Publication Number 2012/0318255 to Brown discloses a portable outdoor fireplace that is convertible into an open grill, a rotisserie assembly, and a smoker assembly. The device comprises a carriage assembly having a pair of wheels thereon. The device further includes a base pan for holding a solid fuel source having a removable screen assembly thereon. The device also includes a grill bracket that is capable of holding a cooking grate thereon, and that can be removably attached to the screen assembly such that the device can be used as a grill. The grill bracket can be positioned at various heights above the heat source as desired by the user. Thus, the device disclosed by Brown is not adapted for use with a fire pit and does not include a plurality of adjustable cooking grates disposed about a central post.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,711,993 to Robertson discloses a barbeque grilling device having three or more legs joined at an attachment point and having grill surfaces removably secured thereto. A heat source is disposed below the grill surfaces and may be removably secured to the legs. The heat source can include a pan in which hot coals or burning wood is positioned, or the heat source can be a propane burner. The location of the heat source can be adjusted so as to adjust the distance between the heat source and the grill surface. The device may also include a warming rack, a potholder, and a utensil arm. Further, the device is collapsible and can be disposed within a carrying case for ease of storage and transportation. Thus, Robertson fails to disclose a grill device for use with fire pits that includes a plurality of cooking grates disposed about a central elongated post.
U.S. Patent Application Publication Number 2003/0075166 to Glass discloses a free standing fire pit having a base support that is fully enclosed by a mesh screen. The screen includes an opening thereon to provide access to the interior of the fire pit. A cooking grill can be removably mounted within the fire pit near the opening of the screen. Thus, Glass discloses a free standing fire pit and does not disclose a grill device for use with a conventional fire pit.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,223 to Gonzalez discloses a portable fire pit having a fire bowl disposed on a base and a cylindrical wood receiving chamber disposed above the fire bowl. Gas rings encircle the chamber and a propane gas tank is releasably connected to the gas rings. In operation, wood can be stacked inside of the chamber and gas rings, and the gas rings are adapted to project flames towards the wood. A cooking grill can be disposed on top of the chamber. While Gonzalez discloses a portable fire pit with a cooking grill thereon, Gonzalez fails to disclose a grilling device that includes a plurality of cooking grates that can be disposed over a conventional fire pit.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,063,006 to Spehle et al. discloses a fire pit grill device having a housing that includes a motor that is adapted to rotate a drive shaft. A grill is suspended from the drive shaft by a plurality of tethers. The grill is adapted to rotate when the motor is turned on. The device is supported by a plurality of legs, wherein the legs are pivotally coupled to a panel through which the drive shaft is positioned. The device disclosed by Spehle includes a revolving grill plate suspended by tethers. Therefore, Spehle fails to disclose a grilling device for use with a fire pit that includes a plurality of adjustable cooking grates that can be adjusted to various heights.
These prior art devices have several known drawbacks. The devices known in the prior art relate to various fire pit apparatuses intended to contain a fire or fuel source. Such devices include grill plates thereon to allow a user to cook food. However, such devices are not adapted for use with conventional fire pits. Instead, the devices provide their own fuel source for cooking food or for providing heat. Further, such devices do not provide a user with a plurality of cooking grates that can be adjusted to different heights. This prevents the user from simultaneously cooking different types of food because some food items must be cooked at high temperatures, whereas others must be cooked at lower temperatures.
In light of the devices disclosed in the prior art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing grill devices for use with fire pits. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.